


Choker

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Wonhui Smut [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm sorry for this, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and mildly stressed, bottom!Jun, just because i missed wonhui, top!Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: The story of how Jun ended up going to campus with two chokers over his neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I wrote a full Wonhui smut. Hooray (?)

Wonwoo looked at those beautiful eyes, so pure, filled with nothing but tenderness. Yet Wonwoo still felt the wave of frustration all over him. He just couldn’t help it.

Jun seemed to be oblivious to it, which was no surprise since Wonwoo had mastered the poker face very well. He tilted his head so innocently, unsuspecting eyes watching as Wonwoo closed the distance between them.

It wasn’t until Wonwoo crashed his lips against Jun’s that the latter widened his eyes. Despite looking surprised, Jun didn’t pull away and let Wonwoo continue claiming his lips rather fiercely. Wonwoo wouldn’t let them separate even for a split second and soon Jun was panting in his mouth.

Then Wonwoo stopped as sudden as he started. Jun let out a long sigh, probably without even realizing it (if he did, he would have been so flustered). Surprise was gone from his eyes, leaving what Wonwoo recognized as a blend of content and longing. Wonwoo wanted more of that from Jun.

Wonwoo leaned towards Jun once again and saw gleam of anticipation in his boyfriend’s gentle eyes. Wonwoo smirked at that. Jun was shy, but he’s always honest. You could see everything in his eyes.

Smirk still hanging on his face, Wonwoo brought his lips to Jun’s right ear, hovering so that they were just barely touching. Then all of a sudden the image of Jihoon whispering on Jun’s ear flashed through Wonwoo’s mind.

Wonwoo had to gulp down the emerging exasperation inside of him and steady his voice before pronouncing each word slowly.

“Will you strip for me, baby?”

Wonwoo pulled away right after to catch Jun nodding with a flushed face.

Jun started to move his hands over his own body, slowly taking off each clothing and carefully folding them before putting them on the table behind him. When there’s not a strand of clothing left to cover him, Jun gave a shy glance to Wonwoo. It’s endearing how Jun could still be embarrassed even though Wonwoo had seen him like this often enough that they couldn’t count it with both hands.

Wonwoo whispered a “wait” before leaving Jun to the other side of the room, picking up his bag that was lying on the floor. He rummaged it for a bit before taking out something. A choker. A simple black fabric of about 10 mm with silver clamp. He bought it on a whim when he was trying to cool himself down by strolling at the department store earlier today (didn’t really work).

Jun waited patiently as Wonwoo walked back and circled the choker over his neck. After that Wonwoo took a step backward to admire Jun’s new look.

Wonwoo sighed. “You’re beautiful.” Jun’s face turned even redder as he mumbled a thank you. Wonwoo sighed again.

With a step forward and a swish of his hands, Wonwoo lifted Jun up by the waist and pressed their hips together. He could feel the shudder of Jun’s naked body through his clothes. Steadying Jun’s body in his hold, Wonwoo moved towards the bed.

After putting Jun down on the bed, Wonwoo took Jun’s left hand in his and started to trail kisses on it. When he’s up to Jun’s elbow, he remembered how that elbow had touched Joshua’s as they linked arms.

Wonwoo stopped for a second.

When he continued, he went almost to Jun’s shoulder, only to move sideways to Jun’s torso. He sucked Jun’s collarbone and Jun bucked, hitting his left knee at Wonwoo’s side. Jun stuttered his apology but got cut when Wonwoo sucked even harder.

After going through the collarbone thoroughly, Wonwoo’s lips moved to Jun’s left nipple. He pecked it before licking it with his tongue, and he felt Jun trying his best to stop flailing his body too much, probably afraid of accidentally kicking Wonwoo again. But Wonwoo knew it was getting harder for Jun after Wonwoo started sucking hard on the nipple, adding teeth once in a while. When Wonwoo pinched Jun’s previously unattended right nipple with his hand, Jun’s body jolted and a whimper escaped his lips.

Wonwoo took his time with both nipples, alternating his lips and hands to care for them. When he finally looked up to Jun’s face, he saw Jun with a questioning look, which was justifiable. It was rare for Wonwoo to put so much time in foreplay. He only did it enough for Jun to be comfortable and prepared, and it didn’t take long for Jun to be ready for Wonwoo; Jun’s body had grown accustomed to Wonwoo’s straightforward display of need for Jun.

But this time Wonwoo needed to go slow. He needed to make sure.

So instead of going to Jun’s lower hole, Wonwoo went for Jun’s waist. He stroked Jun’s waist gently. Even that brought shiver to Jun’s body, and Wonwoo felt a sense of relief at that response. But then he remembered how Jeonghan had wrapped his arm around that waist. A surge of uneasiness swept him once again.

He tried to ignore it by kissing the top of Jun’s hip and going down. Jun spread his legs easily, allowing Wonwoo access to the inside of his thigh. Wonwoo wasted no time to devour it and Jun let out a moan. Wonwoo’s mind was focused on the feeling of Jun’s thigh in his mouth and the sound of Jun’s moan until the memory of Vernon sitting on those thighs came to him. Right after was the image of Minghao putting his head on it. Those happen often when they shared a sofa with Jun.

Wonwoo changed the sucking to bites and Junhui’s moans grew louder. At times Wonwoo would travel close to the center, touching everything but Jun’s hard cock.

“W-Won, woo...”

“Hmm?” Wonwoo hummed near Jun’s balls and with that Jun’s moan turned into choked sob. The sob tugged on Wonwoo’s heart, but tried to ignore.

It’s not that Jun ever shied away from showing his affection towards Wonwoo. In fact, in the eyes of the public, Jun was the attentive boyfriend who didn’t hesitate with caring words, hugs and hand-holding, while Wonwoo was the reserved and rigid other half.

But that was a totally different matter. No one knew that Jun was less assertive in bed, getting all shy and letting Wonwoo take the lead. It worked because Wonwoo’s observant nature allowed him Jun’s wants and needs, also provided Wonwoo the way to fulfill them, without Jun having to put them into words.

So Wonwoo knew. After getting used to Wonwoo’s fast paced and vigorous way of love making, this slow way was a torture for Jun.

“Wonwoo...”

“What is it, baby?” Wonwoo asked gently. Jun didn’t reply so Wonwoo went back to biting his thigh. He continued for a while until he heard Jun’s quiet “I need you... Inside me...”

Wonwoo looked up to see Jun, looking so wrecked without knowing that he had the power to wreck Wonwoo more.

“Please...”

Wonwoo gulped before reaching for the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He poured it all over his fingers and started fingering Jun. He heard Jun’s moan mixed with satisfied sigh, maybe because Wonwoo had finally restored his usual pace.

Wonwoo was about to roll a condom over his length when he felt Jun touching his hand gently. Jun conveyed his want through his eyes and Wonwoo’s heart went racing. This was one example on how Jun could wreck Wonwoo.

Wonwoo threw away the condom and quickly poured lube over his length. He thought that he wouldn’t be able to hold back and would have to go back to his usual fast paced way, but then Jun’s neck caught his eyes.

The choker was still intact, wrapping Jun’s neck beautifully. But even the beautiful sight couldn’t erase the image of Seungcheol leaning his head on the crook of Jun’s neck.

With that image and tingling wave of anxiety, Wonwoo thrusted into Jun. It was a slow but steady thrust, all the way until he was balls deep.

Jun was looking at him with a small smile, but the smile faltered a bit when Wonwoo didn’t move again.

“Wonwoo?”

Almost absentmindedly, Wonwoo lunged into the left side of Jun’s neck and started sucking it. At times he lifted the choker with his fingers, trying his best to cover the hidden skin. He stopped for a moment when Seungcheol’s image came back before resuming, this time taking it slow with each kisses, so slow and thorough that Jun’s neck was covered in a new choker of kiss marks.

Then Wonwoo finally moved his hips, but in painfully slow motion. He heard Jun calling his name between his panting. Wonwoo just continued to suck on Jun’s neck and give small thrusts, just barely pulling in and out.

Wonwoo heard sniffles and left Jun’s neck to see Jun’s face. His boyfriend’s eyes were wet. Wonwoo felt his heart sinking and started to thrust faster. Jun’s sniffles turned into satisfied moans, so lewd and beautiful to Wonwoo’s ears.

As he continued thrusting, Wonwoo bent his upper body to kiss the remaining tears away from Jun’s face, whispering sorry.

“Why-- Aah! A-apo—ngh! ...logize?”

Wonwoo looked at Jun’s eyes. They had the look Jun had shown to Wonwoo when they went out for a date, also when they just lazed around and cuddled at their sofa. The same look he gave when Wonwoo had gotten an A for a project he’s passionate about, and when he messed up so bad at another. The look they shared when they stole glances during gathering with friends, also when it was just the two of them. The look that accepted Wonwoo’s everything; the look that made him feel at home.

Thinking about that, Wonwoo did another unusual thing in their lovemaking. Without stopping his thrusts, he leaned towards Jun and whispered I love you to his ear. When he straightened his back again, he saw Jun mouthing the same words between his moaning.

Wonwoo started to feel heat pooling in his stomach. He took Jun’s right leg and slung it on his shoulder, giving a slightly different angle. His other hand took Jun’s length and stroke it in accordance to his thrust, and Jun came not long after. Wonwoo thrusted a few more times before he came inside Jun.

Wonwoo cleaned them up as best as he could before climbing back to the bed, lying down with his head facing Jun. Jun gave him a smile and stretched a hand to caress the side of Wonwoo’s face.

“What’s wrong?” he heard Jun’s gentle voice asked.

Wonwoo shouldn’t have been so stupid to think that he could fool Jun. He had hoped that Jun wouldn’t see through his anxiety but he should’ve known better. Wonwoo reminded himself that to keep this relationship he needed to let Jun in, so he said, “I was jealous.”

Jun waited, telling Wonwoo with his eyes that he’s ready to listen whenever Wonwoo was willing to share more.

“I was frustrated seeing you with Joshua, Seungcheol, every one of your friends basically.” Wonwoo felt bad about what he said. He knew that Jun didn’t mean harm. Jun was just the type who shows affection through a lot of physical contact.

“I’m sorry.” Jun’s eyes were sad. “I will take some distance from them.”

“No, it’s fine.” When Jun looked unconvinced, Wonwoo added, “They’re your friends. You shouldn’t be distant and uncomfortable with them. I know that you... I just... I just need it once in a while. Need you to reassure me. Will you?”

Jun gave Wonwoo his widest smile. “Of course”.

The smile infected Wonwoo and soon he found himself grinning. “I’d also love it if you’d wear this to campus,” he said as he trailed his fingers over the choker on Jun’s neck. He saw Jun’s face turned into a shade of pink and he laughed.

The next day Jun went to their campus wearing a collarless shirt, exposing the black choker along with Wonwoo’s self-made choker of love bites.

**Author's Note:**

> The choker doesn’t really mean anything. Maybe. I don’t know. I just saw a woman wearing choker when I was lining up for ticket at the train station and thought of this... 
> 
> ...and now you know how far in the gutter my head is.


End file.
